Reqest series4
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A Kuri Sari request. Kid and Chrona's sexual life? KidxChrona!


Request series 4. A KidxCrona request. (I'm still taking Soul Eater request.)

For KuriSari. (Haha I spelled it right!)

Warning: Kid and Chrona will probably be very OC. I warned you, don't say I didn't. (sexual content.)

* * *

><p>For couple like <em>them<em> they don't seem like the 'sexual' type at all, but if only everyone knew what happens behind closed doors...

-Shibusen-

Kid and Chrona had skipped class. They were on one of the balconies at Shibusen alone.

"KID!" Chrona yelled as Kid entered her rough and hard. He pushed her up against a wall to allow her legs to wrap around his waist. Chrona wrapped her arms around his neck for support, making loud noises of pleasure every time he thrust into her. Kid started going faster and lowered his head to suck on her neck causing his lover to moan louder.

"I'm-I'm about to..." before she could finish her sentence Chrona orgasmed. Her walls squeezed Kid's member tightly causing his own orgasm.

They broke away from each other panting.

* * *

><p>-Classroom-<p>

"Hey, where were you guys?" Soul asked when Kid and Chrona entered the classroom. Maka and the others went to meet them.

"Yea, why did you skip first period?" she asked. Chrona was blushing. Kid shrugged.

"I saw something that was asymmetrical and I asked Chrona for help with it," he said. Black Star came from behind Kid and put his arm around him.

"You see Tsubaki?" he said to his multi weapon partner, "If I skip class then that means that I'm starting to turn into a God." Tsubaki sighed and put her hand on her head. Then Liz and Patti walked up to Kid.

"Kid, Patti and I are going clubbing tonight. Want to join us?" Liz asked. Kid shook his head.

"No, that's alright." Soul came up from behind Patti and Liz.

"Sounds like fun. I'll join you. How about you Maka?" the white haired scythe asked.

"No. Forget it. I'm never going clubbing with you again. Last time you tried to use me to get a guy away from his girlfriend," Maka said getting pissed off while remembering the moment.

"I'll go!" Black Star yelled. Soul and him high fived.

"Alright!" Soul said. He walked back to his seat and everyone followed suit and went back to theirs. For once Stein walked in instead of wheeling in.

"Okay, everyone take your seats. Class is beginning."

* * *

><p>-Outside in front of Shibusen-<p>

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Soul and Black Star yelled. Maka face palmed.

"Why did I choose _you _for my partner?" she asked. By this time Kid had pulled Chrona to the side.

"Come home with me," he said. Chrona blushed a little, but nodded slowly.

"O-okay," she replied. Kid smiled.

"Great." Just as that was said Liz walked up to them. She put a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked him. Kid moved her hand away.

"I'm sure. The last time you and Patti got drunk and tried to rape me," he said. Liz shrugged.

"Hey, I can't control what happens when I'm drunk or Patti. Besides it wasn't that bad," She replied.

"Of coarse it was. We were still in the fucking club!" Kid said. Liz shrugged again.

"Okay, well suit yourself, but if you change your mind you know where to find us," Liz said then looked at Chrona. "You should come with us Chrona." Chrona slowly shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry, I have plans," she said. Liz looked at her curiously.

"Well whatever," she said then walked off. Kid sighed.

"I really don't understand that girl at all," he said.

* * *

><p>Everyone had went their separate ways. Maka was at her and Soul's apartment, Tsubaki was at her and Black Star's house, Black Star, Liz, Soul, and Patti were at a club, and Chrona and Kid were alone at Kid's, Liz's, and Patti's house.<p>

-Gallows Mansion-

Chrona was in a highly inappropriate maid outfit kneeling down between Kid's legs, who was sitting down on the sofa.

"Chrona?" Kid said. Chrona looked up and stared into Kid's gorgeous gold lemony yellow eyes. "Do I really have to tell you what to do?" Chrona quickly shook her head 'no'. She then unzipped her lover's pants and pulled his now hardened member out of his boxers. She stroked it for a while causing Kid to moan. Chrona licked down his shaft and back up again before taking the long thick length in her mouth.

"...Chrona!" Kid moaned as she took more of him in. She bobbed her head back and forth quickly, and rubbed his balls. Kid rolled his hands through her hair. He called out her name again as she went faster and took even more of him in. Kid gripped Chrona's hair tightly as he felt his climax approaching. Then he pulled it as he came.

Chrona licked Kid's member clean and put it back in his boxers. Kid looked at her curiously. "What, you don't think we're done already do you?" he asked. Chrona shrugged. In her mind she was thinking 'I hope we're not'. Kid smirked at her.

"Follow me to my room," he said. Chrona slightly nodded and obediently followed. When they arrived at the room Kid sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Come here," he ordered. Chrona ,while slightly looking down, did as she was told. Kid pulled her on his lap to where both of her legs where on each side of him. He lifted her head up. "Don't look down." Chrona nodded. Kid placed his lips on hers. Chrona kissed back. She felt his tongue brush up against her bottom lip. She hesitantly opened her mouth and allowed it to enter. Kid's hand went to Chrona's hips and grinded them against his own causing Chrona to moan into the kiss. Kid broke his lips from hers and whispered in her ear. "Strip," he said. Chrona moved back a little.

"W-what?" she asked knowing full well what he meant.

"You heard me, undress," he said. Chrona was a little reluctant, but easily gave in.

"Alright," she said while getting off of Kid's lap and removing the maid outfit. Kid looked at her with eyes full of lust and need. Chrona blushed a little while removing her last piece of clothing. Kid grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Then he pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. He moved his lips to her neck and started to suck on the soft flesh. Chrona lightly moaned. Kid moved lower to her breast and pinched and rubbed the hardened nipple. He moved his head down to suck on one of the erect buds.

"Ah!...K-Kid!" Chrona moaned as Kid began to suck harder. He moved to the other breast and softly bit the nipple will rubbing the other boob causing Chrona to call his name out again. Kid moved lower and kissed down her stomach until he came down to her woman hood. He licked the lips of it and her pubic bone to tease her. Chrona moaned louder in delight. Kid stuck a finger inside of her and began licking her clit.

"KID!" Chrona called out. Kid smirked than stuck another finger in her and moved them in and out quickly. "I'm g-going to c-cum!" Chrona yelled while approaching her climax. Kid stuck his tongue inside of her and moved it in and out fast. "AaaHH! FUCK!"Chrona screamed as she climaxed on her boyfriend's face, who licked it up.

"You're very delicious," he said. Chrona panted while blushing at the comment. Then she flipped Kid over and took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. She sucked on his neck while unbuttoning the last buttons causing Kid to moan. She moved lower and unzipped his pants and pulled his hardened member from his boxers. Chrona licked the head making Kid moan again. Kid smirked cockily at her.

"Do you want it?" he asked. Chrona nodded.

"Y-yes," she replied. Then she started stroking the erect flesh. She moved up and placed it at her entrance before sinking down on it taking the huge length all in. Kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head as their bodies connected.

"C-Chrona..."he moaned. After getting used to the size Chrona started moving. She rocked her hips back, forth, up, and down. Kid placed his hands on her hips making her go faster.

"FUCK!...KID!" Chrona called out. She bent down to suck on Kid's neck while still moving. Kid moved his hand to Chrona's waist and moaned. Then her flipped them over and got out of her. Chrona looked at him with disappointed eyes. Kid smirked at her.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said. Chrona turned around and did as she was told; however, she didn't have time to prepare as Kid entered her fast and roughly. Then he slapped her ass hard.

"KID!" she called out. Kid grabbed onto her hips and moved her faster.

"Chrona!..."he called out. He moved in and out of her harder and then he stopped and pulled out.

"Huh? W-what," Chrona was once again disappointed and confused. Kid pulled her up by the hair to where her back was pressing up against his front. He smirked cockily at her.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked still holding onto her hair.

"Y-you, K-kid," Chrona stuttered. Kid pushed her back down.

"Good girl," he said the roughly entered her again causing her to call out again. Kid reached around and rubbed her clit making her to moan louder. Chrona threw her head back in ecstasy.

"AAHH!...I think...I think I'm going to..." before Chrona could finish she experienced multiple powerful orgasms. Her walls squeezed Kid's member tightly Causing him to orgasm as well.

Kid pulled out of Chrona and laid on the side of her panting hard. He pulled Chrona in an embrace, who was also panting as well.

* * *

><p>-Club-<p>

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled next to Soul. He was currently at the bar in a club with Patti, Liz, and Soul.

"It's a shame none of our partners could make it tonight," Soul said. Patti nodded downing the drink she had just ordered.

"I know," said Liz.

"Maka's probably reading," the white hair scythe said. Black Star smiled from drunkenness.

"T-Tsubaki is probably -hic- bathing," he said.

"Yea, Kid is probably with Chrona," Liz said. Soul moved next to her, and a cocky smirk came to his face.

"Do you their doing 'it'," he said. Liz waved a hand at him.

"Come on," she said "this is _Kid _and _C__hrona_ we're talking about, they won't do anything. They probably haven't even made out yet."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p>

Please review.


End file.
